


Behind The Shadows

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches him in the shadows, repelled and yet attracted. Repulsed and yet fascinated. Yes, she knew what was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Shadows

Characters: Sui Feng, Sosuke Aizen

* * *

Sometimes people aren't who they seem to be or who they seem to show. She knew that perfectly enough, because her job and her very life depends on it. There have been mistakes, errors that cost lives, and blood. Somehow, somewhere along the line, she actually came to forgive. The world was never black and white, and she never thought it that way. People have their reasons and so did she, reasons no one except those who felt that way too understands… or the people who has been watching all along.

She knew… didn't you know? She has ears everywhere, from the highest seat Central 46 to the lowest shinigami rank. But no one knows. She knows everything and yet she didn't do anything. She had seen that coming yet refused to do anything about it. But of course she knew, yet why didn't she do anything? Perhaps because she sympathized with him or was she just too wrapped up with her own sadness?

She had found the man amusing, and yet dangerous; in his hands, she had smelled of deceit and treachery. And in his perfumed delicacy, sugarcoated words and honeyed smile, she had but found repulsion, repulsion that slowly turned to interest and then to attraction. The man was terrifying yet captivating. She knew that she would have been spellbound by him if she gave him half the chance.

She could smile to herself; the greater the light you seek, and the nearer you are to it, the longer and the darker your shadow. Yes perhaps she sympathized with him. She would have wanted a state not unlike the division she commands. And yet many would have opposed to it. The greater the goal, the darker the shadow. Yet beyond this all, one must also remember, the higher one soars, the more painful the crash when they fall.

* * *

 


End file.
